zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 48
Official Summary Part three of the Battle Void arc! As the newest member of the top tier, uber-elite citizens, ZIM is crowned the king of... security? Apparently the great leader thinks he's better than ZIM at ruling worlds and ranking citizens, but ZIM's gonna show him... by completely ignoring all of his security responsibilities. And hey, remember Dib? He's gonna lead the resistance to go take down the leader once and for all! All he needs is a gap in security... Release Issue 48 was released on December 11, 2019. Variations Zim cover 48 a.png|Maddie C Standard Retail Cover Zim cover 48 b.png|Marcy Bones Variant Cover Issue #48 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Maddie C standard retail cover #Marcy Bones variant cover Characters in Issue #48 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis Zim tries to fight Zim 100, but is easily overpowered. Dib, meanwhile, tries to hide inside a helmet, only for Zim 100 to put it on. When he hears Dib in the helmet, Dib pretends to be his conscience and tries to convince him to rebel against Zim Number 1, only for him to knock himself out instead. Zim wins the match by default, leaving Dib horrified at having helped his Zim advance in the ranks. Zim is allowed into the tower and inducted into the elite, whom he learns act like a cult, dedicating themselves to growing as powerful as Number 1. As Zim Number 2 explains, Number 1 is the most successful Zim, having conquered his Earth and defeated his Dib, leaving all the other Zims to aspire to become like him. Back at the arena, Zim 100 explains to Dib and the other Zims how Number 1 claims to be able to send Zims back to their respective Earths with more advanced weaponry, so that they can conquer them. Dib is horrified by this, while the Zims are incensed that Number 1 could have sent them home at any time but hasn't. They all promptly join the Resistance and go off to storm the tower. Zim is also informed about Number 1's promises, while being assigned to guard duty. Insulted by not being immediately given the means to go home with better weapons, he abandons his post. This provides the Resistance an opening, and they attack the tower, breaking in and fighting the elite, while Zim wanders off and finds an armory. Most of the Resistance is defeated in the process of beating the elite, except for Dib, GIR, Zim 2000, and Zim 2002. They prepare to break into Number 1's chamber, only to be cornered by Zim, who is armed with a huge laser gun. Number 1 then summons them into his presence, where he is surprised to see a Dib among the Zims. Then, to everyone's shock, Number 1 reveals himself to be a robotic suit containing another version of Dib. "To be continued..." Facts of Doom *This is the sixth multi-part story in the comic series, the previous ones being Issues 1-2, 22-25, 29-30, 34-35, and 42-43. *The variant cover has a painting of Zim and Dib that is a reference to American Gothic by Grant Wood. *Both Recap Kid and Zim compare Zim 100's size to the time Zim artificially gave himself massive muscles in Issue 32. *Strangely, despite being among the Zims who broke into the arena last issue, The Elder is nowhere to be seen this issue. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 48 Category:Volume 10 Category:Multipart Stories